V9.19
|Release = September , 2019 |Related = 9.19 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.18 |Next = V9.20 }} :For the patch, see V9.19 (Teamfight Tactics). New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (Limited) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Immortal Journey 2019 profileicon.png|Immortal Journey 2019 Majestic Empress Morgana Border profileicon.png|Majestic Empress Morgana Border Splendid Staff Nami Border profileicon.png|Splendid Staff Nami Border Valiant Sword Riven Border profileicon.png|Valiant Sword Riven Border Majestic Empress Morgana Chroma profileicon.png|Majestic Empress Morgana Chroma Splendid Staff Nami Chroma profileicon.png|Splendid Staff Nami Chroma Elder Dragon Merch profileicon.png|Elder Dragon Merch Championship Ryze Border profileicon.png|Championship Ryze Border Championship Ryze Gold Chroma profileicon.png|Championsip Ryze Gold Chroma Championship Ashe Gold Chroma profileicon.png|Championship Ashe Gold Chroma Worlds 2019 Event Pass profileicon.png|Worlds 2019 Event Pass Worlds 2019 Event profileicon.png|Worlds 2019 Event Worlds 2019 Event Prestige Points profileicon.png‏‎|Worlds 2019 Event Prestige Points 2019 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro profileicon.png|2019 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro The following Emotes have been added to the store: UWU Emote.png|UWU Don't Make Me Laugh Emote.png|Don't Make Me Laugh Let Me Out! Animated Emote.png|Let Me Out! Animated Worlds 2019 Emote.png|Worlds 2019 The following Ward skins have been added to the store: 2019 Championship Ward.png|2019 Championship League of Legends V9.19 Game ;Pings * Adjusted the default keybindings for some pings ("This is warded" moved to H, "Hold position" moved to J). Champions ; * ** Damage against minions increased to 55% from 40% at all levels. ; * ** Second base minimum base damage increased to from . ** Second cast maximum base damage increased to from . ; * ** Bonus movement speed increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 15 at all ranks. * ** Tibbers will properly draw turret aggro onto Annie if he deals damage to an enemy champion under turret. ; * ** Slow increased to from . ** Enhanced slow increased to from . * ** Now resets Ashe's basic attack timer, instead of reducing her next basic attack's delay to 40% if currently any higher. ; * ** Range increased to 1150 units from 1050. * ** Maximum mark stacks increased to 3 from 2. ; * ** Can now damage structures and wards. Now prioritizes champion Vitals, targets, champions, dying minions, turrets, and then wards. * ** Second basic attack now against structures. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds from 5. ** Target's health ratio reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from 66. ** Base health increased to 555 from . ** Base mana increased to 325 from . ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from . ; * ** Turret basic attack AP ratio increased to from . * ** Turret basic attack AP ratio increased to from . * ** Stun duration increased to seconds from . ; * ** Is properly able to cast it even when . ; * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where would not reduce its cooldown. ; * ** Damage dealt stored increased to 35% from 30%. * ** Spectators can now see who is inside Realm of Death. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Level to access Masterwork items reduced to 12 from 13. ; * Stats ** Base magic resistance reduced to 28 from . * ** AD ratio changed to AD}} from at all levels. * ** Recast lockout time increased so spamming the key doesn't accidentally, almost instantly, cancel the ability. ; * ** Fixed a bug where his self-only R marker would display in Spectator Mode. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 36 from 33. * ** Bonus damage now works against turrets. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 13 seconds from 12. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Target's health ratio reduced to at all levels from |health}}. ; * ** When or , the empowered attack properly launches onto the target before being consumed. * ** No longer loses her gained movement speed from Burnout when transforming via . ; * ** Shield strength increased from . ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 28 from 32. ** Armor growth reduced to from 3. * ** No longer has a base damage of . ** No longer deals 50% reduced damage against minions who aren't his primary target. ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Non-primary target AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Tooltip now displays the correct time of delay before detonation. ; * ** Grey health healed changed to from 75% at all levels. ; * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Bonus attack damage increased to from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Base heal increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Is no longer able to cast Last Breath onto a non-knocked up target who's just been hit with . ; * ** Slow strength reduced to 20% at all ranks from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from . ** Slow no longer decays over the duration. ; * ** Heal increased to of his maximum health}} from at all ranks. ** Cooldown is now pingable. * ** Now increases chunk heal to % of his maximum health}}. Items ; * Renamed Black Cleaver from The Black Cleaver. ; * Renamed Black Spear from The Black Spear. ; * Renamed Bloodthirster from The Bloodthirster. ; * Renamed Dark Seal from The Dark Seal. ; * Renamed Hex Core mk-1 from The Hex Core mk-1. ; * Renamed Hex Core mk-2 from The Hex Core mk-2. ; * Renamed Lightbringer from The Lightbringer. ; * Renamed Obsidian Cleaver from The Obsidian Cleaver. ; * Updated visual effects. Hotfixes September 26th Hotfix ;Allied Chat * Allied Chat no longer disables itself after patching to 9.19. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the hook range was longer than intended against larger targets. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 32 from 28. ** Armor growth increased to 3 from . References de: es: pl: Category:Season 2019 patch Category:Patch notes